super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tributes
"12 complete strangers face off each other to survive. Food is scarce. Water is almost no where. Bloodshed is common. It all lies in skill and tactic. Will you survive?" GeneralPengu, Season 1 Sign Ups. Tributes are the characters that participate in the Survival Games-according to Season 1, they are captured by Kirbamus and brainwashed into believing they signed up out of their own free will. The only one who knows of this besides Kirbamus himself is Meta Knight, whom he didn't even bother hiding the truth from-though it was hinted by dialogue near the end of the first season that Professor Layton also knew of this. Season 1 Tributes 1: Professor Layton (TopHattedTroopa) 2: Mega Man (Pikachu942) 3: Captain Olimar (xgiraffes13x) 4: Ganondorf (Pendragon71037) 5: Lucas (Seb_Ramoray) 6: Stickman (quinfordmac) 7: Sonic the Hedgehog (RajakaiTheBeast) 8: Blizzard Man (KillerKremling) 9: Toon Link (betryedtangerin) 10: Wonder Red (Kyvos64) 11: Young Link (Leaisaxel)-Runner Up 12: Nino (judgementaeon)-Winner Season 2 Tributes 1: Hades (TopHattedTroopa) 2: Mega Man X (Pikachu942) 3: Trevor (Seb_Ramoray)-Runner Up 4: Neku (betryedtangerin) 5: Travis Touchdown (KillerKremling) 6: King K Rool (Leaisaxel)-Winner 7: Geo Stelar/Mega Man Star Force (RajakaiTheBeast) 8: Jigglypuff (Pokemanzzz) 9: Pascal (judgementaeon) 10: Meta Knight (snazzyCAT) 11: Jolteon (Kyvos64) 12: Walhart (DynasticAnthony) 13: Fox (Variasi) Season 3 Tributes 1: Poo (Seb_Ramoray)-Winner 2: SSJ3 Broly (Pikachu942) 3: Hero's Shade (Leaisaxel) 4: Dracula (KillerKremling)-Runner Up 5: Vanitas (judgementaeon) 6: N (Nieclius) 7: Billy Hatcher (smashbroslurker) 8: Link (Giorgio42) 9: Lord Commander Darkben (benjamin3740) 10: Miles 'Tails' Prower (RajakaiTheBeast) 11: Roy (Pokemanzzz) 12: Zant (Zaknefain) Season 4 Tributes 1: Gardevoir (Seb_Ramoray) 2: Pikachu/Raichu (Pikachu942) 3: Kotake (Leaisaxel)-Winner* 4: Kirby (RajakaiTheBeast) 5: Bomberman (NitroFlauger) 6: Phoenix Wright (betryedtangerin) 7: Chef (RememberingKim) 8: Male Wii Fit Trainer (Niecliues) 9: Uxie (Pokemanzzz) 10: Minish Link (Rot8er_ConeX)-Runner Up 11: Fawful (Kyvos84) 12: Magnus (Pendragon17037) 13: Koume (Zaknefain)-Winner* 14: Ninten (TopHattedTroopa) *It should be noted that by the final few days, Kotake and Koume had merged into Twinrova, technically tying for first because of it. Season 5 Tributes 1: Bass (TopHattedTroopa)-Winner 2: Shadow the Hedgehog (RajakaiTheBeast) 3: Wario (BigRooster) 4: Veran (Leaisaxel) 5: Admiral Bobbery (Seb_Ramoray) 6: Shio (judgementaeon)-Runner Up 7: Pokemon Trainer Red (Pikachu942)* 8: Madam Flurrie (InjusticeGods) 9: Billy the Villager (I_am_new_here) 10: Sora (NitroFlauger) 11: G Onix (Zaknefain) 12: Solid Snake (betryedtangerin) 13: Qwuilfish (IAmTheLaw2) 14: Lea (newxo5678) *It should be noted that Red never got to the actual games-he died by taking off his bracelet in the Training Room, taking the record for the second fastest death in the Survival Games. Season 6 Tributes 1: Riku Replica (Judgementaeon)-Winner 2: Duke of Gravity (firedoom666) 3: Melody Pianissima (Seb_Ramoray)-Runner-Up 4: Super Mario (TophattedTroopa) 5: Yoshi (Kyvos64) 6: Zero (MMX) (Pikachu942) 7: Garbodor (Messhia_Dark) 8: Riku (Pokemanzzz) 9: Mimi (Variasi) 10: Juggernaut (InjusticeGods) 11: Buzz Bomber (Rajakai_The_Beast) 12: Lucario (Nielicus) 13: *Koopa (I_Am_New_Here) *It should be noted Koopa died in the training, before the games began. Hewound swallowing a block of wood, his block of wood, and dying, leading to the fastest SG death of all time. Yes, even faster than Red (trust us, we counted!)